


【HW】What's Your Number?/床伴逐个数

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: 约翰看了个研究说前任超过16.5个就很有可能孤独终生，而他妈的他有30个。





	【HW】What's Your Number?/床伴逐个数

这本来是普通的一天。

约翰一如既往的接受着夏洛克的短信轰炸，手机在桌面上嗡嗡嗡嗡地震动着打着转儿，连就诊的病人都忍不住的小心翼翼的用眼神看了看连续相隔不停的手机，示意约翰“这可能很重要，医生”，约翰却依然面不改色的亲切的微笑着，视线没有离开病人地敬业关掉了震动。

终于熬到了下班，约翰深深地呼了口气然后脱下自己的白大褂，一边读着夏洛克的短信一边对着诊所里对他打招呼的同事们礼貌地微笑致意。

没有要紧事的话不要短信发个没完，夏洛克。JW

比规定时间早了两分钟。SH

你为了我翘班了。SH

不，走出来的时候时间刚刚好。JW

很好。正好我需要这些东西。SH

对面安静了一会儿，这会儿功夫正好够约翰通过这个十字路口。

接下来是一张长达好几页的短信，以及最后一句，注：为了实验的准确性以及科学性，请尽快将物品送达。如果想搭乘地铁，那么现在赶快开始跑，我相信你在买完东西之后恰好能勉强地赶上一班地铁。SH

还有记得海鲜炒面。SH

*** ***

果然就像夏洛克说的那样。约翰刚刚到地铁站，车就来了，他慌慌张张地从流动书摊上随便买了本军事杂志随意地往自己的胳膊下一夹，上了车坐下才发现自己拿错了杂志。

苦笑着看着封面衣着暴露的金发美女，约翰挑了挑眉毛，淡定的将膝盖向上顶了顶，让购物袋稳当当地放在自己的双腿上。无奈地随手翻翻这本花花绿绿的女性杂志，约翰百般无聊地开始翻找文字比较多的文章。

你为你的爱人做出了太多改变？

交往时，你的爱人会仔细观察别的男人/女人吗？  
A,你他妈的在废话吗？  
B,趁我不注意的时候看的不亦乐乎。  
C,从不，他眼中只有我。

1月性爱测试。缠着他？让他依赖你？  
A,女上位就很不错了。  
B，这可是需要瑜伽经验才可以玩的溜的  
C,手铐PLAY

热爱你的工作，实现你的梦想！别做爱情的俘虏！

跟踪你的前任：不是很健康地说，但是你还是要去做……  
DO：公共场合在他周围绕着圈走，但是不要停留太久，否则警察会找你麻烦。  
DONT：千万别骚扰他的孩子（不管是领养的还是亲生的），也绝别和他的现任爱人过多交流

他/她需要你的只是肉体吗？  
他/她对你的爱是不是只有你那沙漏一样火辣辣的身材？  
1，你的爱人在下列事件中哪个更频繁？  
A)拥抱你  
B)捏你屁股  
C)拍你屁股  
D)干你屁股

嘿，小伙子们！对于男性读者的建议（因为我知道你正在偷偷看:-D而你们绝不会承认）  
做个男神，别做草包  
每次爱人和你交谈，请不要乱转眼珠子。  
时不时表现得温柔或绅士一些，他们会爱你非凡。

事实证明这些杂志确实没什么好看的……约翰撇了撇嘴，随意的看着刚刚翻到的统计男女伴侣数字的文章，里面说英国女人一生平均算来会交10.5个男/女朋友，而男人则是16.5个。如果超过了这个数字那么很可能会孤独一生。

约翰觉得这研究挺无聊的，也挺好笑的，所以他完全没放在心上的随意地嗤笑了笑，准备将杂志收起来，不经意地抬头发现坐在他身边的中年女人也垂着嘴角用不悦而怪异的眼神瞅着他现在翻到的那篇文章。

“太过了，不是吗？”约翰没有合上杂志，嗯哼的声音在他喉间轻痒痒的飘着，他笑着和旁边的女人搭了句话，深邃的蓝眼睛散发着温暖而充满善意的光芒。看她的表情，或许跟他志同道合，约翰想着，毕竟有谁会相信种“研究”呢？

“的确是，”这个老女人紧皱褶眉头抬起头来，深棕色的眼睛里闪烁着不满和担忧，“那真是太多了。”

“不，等等，”约翰惊讶的眨眨蓝眼睛，笑着看着眼前的人，“太多？不！少了！”这不是在开玩笑吧，约翰觉得这有点不可思议。他本想着那老女人也能跟他一起笑起来，表示这只是个玩笑，然而她没有，她安静地瘪了瘪嘴，好像浑身不自在地挪动了下身体调整自己坐着的位置，约翰希望她能开口什么的，但她不再说些什么，她只是最后皱着眉头用古怪的眼神瞅了瞅他，然后说，“随便你说咯。”

但约翰觉得她的语气完全不是“随便你说咯”的意思。

尴尬的扬了扬嘴角，约翰把那本杂志悄悄地收进自己那个装的不是很满的小购物袋，安静的地铁车厢当中一点窸窸窣窣的塑料摩擦的声音让他有点不自在，再次坐好的时候，约翰在不知不觉中意识到自己已经忍不住的开始数自己的前任了……

*** ***

结果就是约翰回到家的时候夏洛克发现他似乎若有所思的。

满满的购物袋被漫不经心地随手放在桌子上，最顶层的番茄沙司向外伸着，摇摇欲坠地准备下落，而一向都整理一下购物袋才离开的约翰一反往常的看都没看见的缓慢地转过身走向楼梯。他微微低着头，下意识当中迈出的脚步沉稳缓慢而有些僵硬，蓝眼珠缓慢地若有所思的转动着，他的嘴唇轻轻抿着，像是被自己大脑中思考的东西完全占据了。

虽说夏洛克对家中事务什么的都不在乎，但这事情发生的时候他还是下意识地用身子堵住桌子的那面，试图阻挡，然而番茄沙司的玻璃瓶却只是正好抵在他的腰和桌子之间的窄窄间隙。

手指灵活的将易碎品挑起来放回桌面，夏洛克皱着眉直直的转过身子来对着医生即将消失在楼梯尽头的身影，喉咙的声音还没来得及发出，就被医生的话堵住，“给你买的实验用品在小的购物袋。”

然后约翰就上楼了。

一个小时之后约翰下楼了，他还是若有所思地径直地走进浴室，再次视夏洛克如空气。夏洛克觉得一次就算了，但现在这是第二次了，这真有点伤人自尊，于是他恼怒地透过绿色护目镜瞪着约翰，然后约翰连看都没看见的继续走进浴室了。

夏洛克有点不高兴因此他继续低下头闷闷的做他的实验去了。

浴室里热水从花洒撒下。湿漉漉的铜金色短发不舒服的轻轻黏在额头，约翰用手将它们缓慢地向上拢了拢，光洁的湿漉漉的额头显露在氤氲着水汽的浴室当中。约翰昂起头，安静地让热水冲刷着自己赤裸的身体，这股暖意温柔地按摩着他疲倦了一整天的肌肉，他深呼了一口气，舒缓下来的大脑依然持续地思考着。

忽然，一个名字闪过。

“露西·安帕多！”约翰猛地睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的弥漫着水雾的蓝眼睛温润而兴奋。他把大大的白色浴巾在腰部随手裹了两圈就跑出了浴室，带着水的脚底让他迈出浴室的第一步有些打滑，但他稳住自己后继续直直的向卧室走去。

然后他又没看见夏洛克。

湿润的手指翻开笔记本的那一页，约翰随便的擦了擦手心的水，接着就捏着笔在纸上凌乱而快速的记录下自己刚刚想起的名字。来不及擦的头发像小动物一样乱乱的贴着约翰的额头，因为湿润而微微发亮的发丝和下巴安静的滴着水，稍微地模糊了蓝黑色字迹的边缘。

玛丽·摩斯坦……  
1  
莎拉·科汗……  
2  
杰西卡·布莱曼……  
3  
……  
艾玛·卡丽丝……  
9  
劳伦·候登……  
10  
薇恩·特尔费尔……  
11  
……  
克莱尔·史密斯……  
17  
艾米丽·威廉姆斯……  
18  
……

不，别多了……

……

琼·斯威夫特……  
23  
塞巴斯蒂安·埃文斯……  
24  
露西·安帕多……  
25  
……

上帝啊……

*** ***

那天晚上约翰碰巧有个战友聚会，而夏洛克正好也有个实验要做，所以根本没怎么问这件事情，夏洛克只知道自己听到开门声音的时候看见约翰摇摇晃晃走进来然后瘫在地上。

上帝。

从房间门口到床明明没有几步的距离，夏洛克却走得异常艰难。

怀中的男人毫无知觉地轻轻靠在自己的胸口，沙金色的短发乱糟糟地向后无力地搭着他的肩头。夏洛克无奈地侧着脸昂起头，努力不让那些乱蹭着的发丝摩擦到自己滚烫而微微流汗的脖颈，可是醉醺醺的约翰却依然毫不知情地咯咯地笑着乱蹭着，挣扎着往下坠着夏洛克抱着自己腰部的手臂，好像把那当成一件非常好玩的事情。

“该死，别闹了，约翰。”夏洛克咬着牙懊恼的呻吟了一声，努力将重量转移到绷紧的双臂，可是约翰却完全不理不睬的笑着，身上一点力气都没有地靠在他怀里。

等到终于把醉汉医生扔到床上去的时候，夏洛克觉得自己已经热的流汗了。

约翰却好像并没有为自己受到粗鲁对待而感到什么不满，他懒洋洋地大躺着在床上，像个小动物一样毫无防备的躺着，嘴角还是下意识地带着一点点上翘的弧度。但当夏洛克准备起身离开的时候，约翰却忽然拽着夏洛克的领带把他往下拉，还没反应过来的夏洛克直接摔进了约翰柔软而滚烫的肩窝。

“你太没耐心了，夏洛克。对我就算了，对待女士的时候可千万别这样，这是过来人的经验。”

威士忌的酒精在他身体里发酵着，约翰浑身燥热地轻轻舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，暖洋洋的在夏洛克耳边轻声的笑着说着，带着浓重酒气的嗓音异常温暖柔和，似乎散发着香槟的琥珀色。

约翰带着浓浓酒气的暖热呼吸从夏洛克的耳尖模糊地擦过，那些擦过他耳边的文字就像有实体一样，摩擦着他耳朵上滚烫的皮肤，惹的他胸口都开始火辣辣的发烫。

眼神暗烈地划过约翰因为纯白色的打底衬衫映衬的更加红润温暖的脸颊和眼睛里微醺湿润的棕蓝色，夏洛克危险而有些嘲讽地眯起双眼，“恐怕没这个机会了。”

“嗯哼，我猜也是。”

约翰懒洋洋地看了看夏洛克，模糊的眼睛里染着微醺的醉意，散发着大麦芽温暖的香。“跟工作结婚了？可不是？”他的手指暖暖地伸进夏洛克柔软浓密的卷发中，亲密地咯咯地笑着拉扯。

“……所以，你的前任回忆结果是？”灰蓝色的眼睛淡淡的看着约翰散发着酒气的唇，夏洛克饱满的双唇旁边勾起一丝轻淡的笑容，安静的声音里却有一丝难以消褪的喑哑。

“什么你是怎么……”约翰闭着眼睛胡乱地扯着自己的领带，手指现在就像黄油一样软绵绵的毫无力气，迷迷糊糊的听到夏洛克的声音之后，他为自己下意识地反应而感到好笑，于是就像听到什么笑话一样再次酒气浓重地笑出了声音，“算了……我不觉得自己会在这种情况下理解你的演绎的……”

“所以……30？”夏洛克挑起眉头来玩味的笑。

“是的，一如既往的精准，早知道问你算了何必我回忆一整天，”约翰笑着有些懊恼地呻吟了一声，“但是这么多你也要为此而负责的……”他垂死挣扎地说，“因为你他妈的就赶走了十几个好吗。”

“但是你并不后悔。”

夏洛克眼神暗烈地俯下身，看着闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的把领带扔到一边去的约翰，胸口因为有些急促的呼吸而大幅度地起伏着。

“虽然这么说有点……”约翰懒洋洋地轻轻偏了下头，睫毛像黏在一块儿一样懒洋洋地慢慢地扬起，湿润的嘴唇有一抹无意识的笑意，他好像在想自己该用什么样的措辞来表达自己，但是最终什么也没想到。

“上帝啊是的，他们只是……”约翰喉咙间含糊不清的低声又嘟囔，然而那声音太小了，可能约翰也为自己的词不达意而感到生气了。因此当夏洛克下意识地低下头贴着约翰的脸颊，等待了一会儿的时候，约翰再什么没说。夏洛克已经猜到了约翰想表达什么了，就只是他们并不是约翰的“那一个”。

“只是不对。”

夏洛克为他接上那句话，单词从舌尖滑落的时候才发现自己的喉咙喑哑到不行。

“是的，”约翰懒洋洋的在夏洛克耳边轻轻地发音，被酒精染过的体温那么温暖地透过衬衫领口蒸发出来，带着酒气的呼吸滚烫呵在他的耳垂，“他们只是不对。”

“也许有一天你会发现我也不对。”眼神暗烈地吻了吻身下头发凌乱的醉醺醺的男人，夏洛克的声音哑的惊人。

“不会的，”约翰笑着用滚烫的嘴唇印上他的耳垂，“哈佛研究所说不要让我再甩掉任何一个人了，因为我前任已经多到再有个人爱我都不可思议了，再多下去我就只能孤独终生了。”

“而你相信了。”夏洛克吻了吻约翰那刚刚被自己从衬衫中解救出来的温热的胸口。

“是的，我猜。”约翰微笑着说。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 其实研究报告好像确实没什么错啊，毕竟约翰经过30个前任才找到了夏洛克，可是夏洛克0前任就对了。  
平均起来也就才15个不是？【←其实我没算对，感谢@日下綺羅 的捉虫么么哒！


End file.
